ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia
Alicia is an agent under M.A.T.A. and Ali's rival, though she is not necessarily an arch enemy. Alicia is a class monitor and top student of Class 6 Avicenna in SRT Cyberaya 1. In MISSION: EVEN, she is revealed to be General Rama's daughter. Alicia loathes Ali greatly to the point of abandoning him in MISSION: PROTOCOL GEGAS, and is usually annoyed by Ali's unprofessional skills as an agent, which usually fails their missions. Ever since "MISSION: PROTOCOL GEGAS", Alicia is traumatized and has not gone for missions. The trauma affects her greatly and General Rama allows her to rest. She is seen going rogue again in MISSION: EVIDENCE, and joins the fight against Uno in MISSION: OVERRIDE. Pre-Series Life Alicia has been training since she was a year old; now, at 12, she is a skilled agent. Before she was allowed to go on missions, Alicia assumed the identity of a masked vigilante, completing M.A.T.A.'s missions for them, which angers General Rama, who had dubbed her the "Pengacau Bertopeng" ("Masked Meddler" in English). However, she revealed herself as both a M.A.T.A. agent and the Masked Meddler in Mission: EVEN, when she figured out that Ali is part of M.A.T.A. and was one of the agents she had helped the previous night as the Masked Meddler. After MISSION: EVEN, where she had impressed and proven herself as a capable agent to her father, Alicia was granted permission to go on missions as part of a team with Ali and Bakar under the grudging approval of General Rama. Weapon and Power *Blastique (High-Tech SlingShot): Alicia owns a slingshot; she uses it to attack the enemy with long range shots with her ammo. Ali was seen using a Blastique in the KECEMASAN! trailer, but at the time, Alicia hadn't been created yet. Once she had been secured as a main character, the only weapon that seemed fit for her strict and disciplined personality was a slingshot; a sharp-shooter weapon. Since they couldn't have both Ali and Alicia using the same weapon, Ali ended up using a yoyo in the series. At one point, Wau Animation had even considered equipping her with a sumpit (Malay blowgun). *'Blastique 2.0 (it only showed up in Mission Atlas) '''similar to the Blastique invented it remote-controlled which means she can easily change the direction of the Electric bomb just by holding it. Ali had given it to her as part of his TEKNO assignment *'Electric Bomb': Alicia uses several types of high-tech projectiles in different colors shaped like steel ball bearings with different functions: her usual ammunition are green-colored bombs that explode upon contact, stunning and damaging the enemy. She also uses smoke screen bombs, which releases smoke that obscures the enemies' sight and reveals security lasers. Another type of projectile are blue balls which produces a magnetic field that attracts and pulls those nearest to the projectile towards it, gathering all the enemies in one place and rendering them immobile. All of Alicia's projectiles are kept in a small tube strapped to a belt on the right side of her hip, where she can easily take one out and fire shots at the enemy. *'Pillar > Neuro''': Alicia is classified into M.A.T.A. as a Neuro agent, like her father, General Rama. Appearance Alicia is a young agent who wear black suit covered with yellow suit. Also she's wearing yellow headband and hair bangs. It is likely that she is a Chinese-Indian race. She has a bright skin, black hair and brown eyes. At school, she wears a dark blue outerwear pinafore while the interior was short blue sky blue and wearing a futuristic necklace. Alicia has blood relations with General Rama but racial differences confuse everyone. It was revealed in MISSION: NEO that Alicia was actually the adopted son of General Rama after her parents passed away. Personality Alicia is determinedly stubborn, as noted when she refutes General Rama's instructions and joins the mission to get CTech's drones back in "MISSION: EVEN". She also thinks highly of herself, finding it unfair how Ali, an unseasoned beginner, gets to go on missions just because he has I.R.I.S., while she, an agent who has been training her entire life, was forced to the confines of M.A.T.A.'s training facilities. Because of this, she feels slighted and constantly sets out to prove to everyone, especially General Rama, that she is far greater than Ali, even without I.R.I.S. Alicia sometimes takes it too far, however, when she was almost killed after Dos tosses her into the azurium power reactor and left her to be obliterated in "MISSION: PROTOCOL GEGAS", because she was too busy gloating to Ali about her capability as an agent. Alicia is also capable of holding a grudge, since she has constantly tried to outdo Ali during missions in her quest to prove that she is the better agent. This spans from "MISSION: EVEN" to "MISSION: PROTOCOL GEGAS", and after she had almost gotten killed, she has withdrawn herself from her teammates and resumes her activities as the Masked Meddler instead of embarking on missions with Ali and Bakar. Alicia is also sarcastic, disciplined, and confident in her skills as an agent. She's also not the type to trust others easily and prefers working alone. Alicia is very hard on herself, aiming to be the perfect agent, and does everything she can from showing weakness; and when she does, she considers herself a failure and beats herself up over even the tiniest slip-up. In Season 2, Alicia is sent to MATA Academy under the orders of her father. She is tasked to protect Ali and the I.R.I.S. as General Rama can no longer trust anyone in M.A.T.A.. Relationships *General Rama - Father *Bakar - Senior Agent *Ali - Agent Partner/ Friend / Victim *Mia - School Friend Quotes "We should all help him to become a better Agent, not making him feel inferior!" - Season 2, Episode 9 (MISSION: ROLE) Trivia *Alicia started her spy training when she was 1 year old. *Alicia is the head prefect and top student in Sekolah Rendah Teknologi Cyberaya 1. *In "MISSION: EVEN", a screencap of her school tablet shows a hidden detail: Alicia's full name is Alicia Kheng despite her being General Rama's daughter. In the same episode, Ali had called Alicia "Kheng" when he had threatened to attack her with his yoyo, proving that it is indeed her last name. *It is revealed that Alicia's birthdate is July 31, she is #135 body height. *Alicia has two different headbands: green for school, yellow to go with her agent get-up. *Alicia can access M.A.T.A.'s servers for information (as shown in "MISSION: COMOT"), though it was never mentioned if she was allowed to access it or if she had to hack into the servers. *Alicia seems to be good friends, or at least on neutral terms, with Mia, a fellow classmate. *She works well with Bakar during missions, and it shows their great capability as a team. *General Rama greatly disapproves of her going on missions as it compromises her safety, but Alicia still participates in them despite his disapproval. *Alicia wears a yellow shirt in P.E. class; this indicates that she is a member of the Yellow House, one of SRT Cyberaya's sports teams. *Alicia shares similarities with Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10 because both of them are having a high intelligence and is skillful than the male protagonists. They teases and bicker their male partners alot. *Alicia shares similarities with Tigress from Kung Fu Panda because they efficiently serious and hardworking who dislikes his male partner's antics alot. *In Mission: Neo, it is revealed that Alicia is revealed to be General Rama's adopted daughter, while her biological parents are dead. Simulation Training Gallery Navigation ms:Alicia id:Alicia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MATA Ejens Category:NEURO Ejen Category:Agent Ali Franchise